leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skarner/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Volty'ego. * W polskiej wersji głosu użyczył mu Miłogost Reczek, który dubbinguje także m. in. czy . *Imię bohatera prawdopodobnie wywodzi się ze staro-szwedzkiego określenia skarn co oznacza skałę metamorficzną. *Swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina finałowego bossa gry Sonic Colors - Egg Nega Wisp Armor. *Po raz pierwszy można było zobaczyć w trakcie Prezentacji Bohatera (jednakże chwilę po wydaniu, fragment usunięto). *Bohater miał najdłuższą opisywaną historię w Journal of Justice – ze względu na walki w Kalamandzie i jego wtórne wyjście na świat. **Został wydany wraz z mapą Crystal Scar z nowym trybem – Dominion. *Wraz z mają najwyższy wskaźnik podstawowych obrażeń na 18. poziome – 130. *Ironstylus ujawnił, że głowa bazuje na jednostce EVA z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *W czasie Ultra Rapid Fire (specjalny tryb rozgrywki), bohater został zablokowany ze względu na zbyt dużą moc i brak możliwości skontrowania (przez jego niezwykle krótki czas odnowienia za sprawą dawnej umiejętności biernej: ). *W komiksie zapowiadającym jego pojawianie się miał bardzo duże rozmiary (mniej więcej małej ciężarówki), zaś w grze jest tylko trochę większy od człowieka. *Przy ukazaniu się tej postaci umiejętności wyglądały znacznie inaczej niż aktualnie (miały też inne ikony): **Jego umiejętność bierna, , skracała czas odnowienia pozostałych umiejętności o 0,5 sekundy (o 1 sekundę, jeśli trafił bohatera) przy trafieniu wroga podstawowym atakiem. ** przy trafieniu wroga zyskiwało do trzech ładunków dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych, a przy naładowaniu także spowalniało wrogów. ** skalował się z Mocą Umiejętności i dodawał także Prędkość Ataku. ** nakładało na trafionych wrogów nie spowolnienie, a unikatowy znak. Kiedy trafił oznaczonego tą umiejętnością wroga inną zdolnością lub atakiem, odzyskiwał punkty zdrowia. ** to jedyna umiejętność tej postaci, która w obu aktualizacjach nie dostawała dużych zmian. *Przez pewien czas po wydaniu dotyczył go wyjątkowo spektakularny błąd gry: jeśli w trakcie użył kombinacji --> , to się natychmiastowo (bez czasu rzucania) - razem z ofiarą. **Podobny błąd można zauważyć w trybie Wyniesienie: jeśli w momencie zwyciężenia gry przez drużynę ten przeciwnika, teleportuje się do reszty drużyny, a przeciwnik poleci za nim. Cytaty * Cytat: "Rozerwę ich na kawałki." jest bardzo podobny do cytatu po : "Posiekam ich na kawałki". *Żart: "Ooo, nadepnąłem chyba na kuzyna..." jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do sceny z filmu Faceci w czerni, w której główny bohater prowokuje monstrualnego insekta, rozdeptując jego małych krewnych (karaluchy). *Czasami, kiedy bohater wejdzie w zarośla i będzie w nich przez 12 sekund, wtedy wypowie kwestię: "Skar, Skar, Skarner!". Jest to odniesienie do Pokémonów, które często po wyjściu z krzaków wypowiadają swoją tożsamość. Można to zobaczyć tutaj. *Słowa "Opuść swoich braci" są zaprzeczeniem jego klasycznego tekstu "Brak mi moich braci". **Przypomina to sytuację , której niektóre cytaty także są zaprzeczeniami jej dawnych słów. **Zwrot "Błąąąąd..." wypowiadany przy śmierci w tej skórce jest dwuznaczny; może mieć na myśli własną pomyłkę, która doprowadziła do jego zniszczenia lub może też przyznawać, że opuszczenie Brackernów i oddanie się Ewolucji było błędem. **Podobnie słowa przy śmierci "Scar... Scaaar..." mogą być próbą nie wypowiedzenia swego imienia, a wspomnieniem rodzimej krainy. *W patchu V6.8 pojawił się błąd który sprawiał, że klasyczne teksty (przy ruchu i ataku) były wypowiadane także w skórce z serii Maszyn Wojny (legendarnej, posiadającej osobny dubbing). Skórki * nosi podobieństwo do żywiołaków: Selesnyi Conclave'a i Ravnici, które są stworzone za pomocą kamieni umocowanymi przez systemy roślinne. **Podobny motyw skórki nosi . * **Został stworzony przez . **Słowo Alfa (pierwsza litera alfabetu greckiego) może oznaczać, że ta skórka jest protoplastą dla wszystkich pozostałych modeli. ***Choć jest skórką, która została zapowiedziana przez model budowy (wydana jako druga). **Na ekranie z prezentacji , można zobaczyć żądło i jego rolę nadaną przez twórcę: Piechur. ***W nowszym spisie, bohater jest określany jako Atak. **Jego taniec to popularny taniec robota. **Dzieli temat z , , , , i . **Kiedy zaczyna tańczyć wyraźnie widać, że jego gąsienice (służące jako odnóża) odczepiają się od reszty modelu. **Podczas animacji wystrzeliwuje on w górę harpun na łańcuchu (swoje "żądło"), po czym podciąga się na nim. ma bardzo podobną animację, co więcej, wydaje przy tym identyczny odgłos. * przypomina nieco z wyglądu Dorosłego Arachnoida, skorpiono-podobnego potwora z gry'' Serious Sam 3: BFE. **Z kolei jego paszcza przypomina innego potwora z tej gry, Aurigańskiego Demona Jaskiniowego. **Dzieli temat z , i . Został wydany jednocześnie z tą ostatnią dwójką i ma z nimi wspólny portret. ***Razem pilnują aby nie wydostał się z grobowca, w którym go uwięziono. **Jego początkowy koncept nosił nazwę "'Phaoroh Skarner'", czyli "Faraoński Skarner''" - jako taka skórka dzielił by temat z , i . Relacje *Jego przyjacielem jest . Łączy ich pochodzenie mocy (z energii ziemi), oraz zamiłowanie do harmonii. *Drugim z jego znajomych jest . Obydwaj używają mocy kryształów. Filmy left cs:Skarner/Galerie de:Skarner/Skins & Trivia en:Skarner/Skins es:Skarner/SkinsTrivia fr:Skarner/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Skarner/SkinsTrivia sk:Skarner/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów